Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,896 issued Oct. 24, 1978 to Shepherd. The mold disclosed has a flexible lip that permits the mold halves to move closer together during curing to compensate for lens material shrinkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,224 issued Sept. 12, 1978 to Clark. This patent discloses a plurality of passages connecting the mold cavity with the riser. The structure compensates for shrinkage by keeping the material in the riser fluid longer than that in the mold cavity. Machining is essential to obtaining a finished lens.